Das fast perfekte Duo
by Der blutige Baron 666
Summary: Elvira Finsternis kommt mitten im Jahr nach Hogwarts und bringt Professor Snape fast um den Verstand mit ihrer Art. Also hier ihr erster Abend an Hogwarts Es werde einige Geheimnise um Severus Einrichtung gelüftet . Aber schaut selber grinst


Disclaimer: Nun ja alles gehört JKR und mir nur Elvira *wein* nun ja sie hat eine tragende Rolle.  
  
Zur Story: Was genau noch passieren wird weiss ich noch nicht , lassen wir uns einfach überraschen . Alles fängt fast wie diese Mary Sue an wird sich aber schnell ändern so viel iost sicher *grins*: Ich hoffe ihr habe Spass und gibt mir Saures oder Süsses in eurer Review  
  
Das hier ist auch eine Gruppenfanfiction und ich hoffe ihr gibt meiner Mitschreiberin die Snapes Sicht macht genauso viel Süsses und Saures in der Review. Name wird erst im 2. Kapitel genannt um es spannender zumachen *frech grinst*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Das fast perfekte Duo  
  
Von ElviraFinsternis  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
1 Kapitel : Der erste Tag in Hogwarts  
  
Elvira war gerade angekommen mitten im Schuljahr kam sie nach Hogwarts . Sie flog von ihrer alten Schule, weil sie die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde in einen Frosch verwandelt hat. Sie wurde gerade vom sprechenden Hut nach Slytherin gesteckt und fand das ziemlich bescheuert einen Hut entscheiden zulassen, aber so war Elvira nun mal .  
  
Sie saß gerade in dem Büro ihres Hauslehrers Professor Snape , der auf sich warten lies. Sie sah sich um und grinste als sie die Kreaturen in den Gläsern sah , denn sie wusste was es war . Sie kannte sich darin aus , ihr Vater tat es immer mit ihr wenn sie frech war . Doch irgendwann gab es ihr Vater auf , da er schon genug dieser Kreaturen hatte. Elvira schaute sich in den Büro genauer um als die Tür auf sprang und jemand rein kam. Sie setzte sich schnell auf den Stuhl .  
  
"Miss Finsternis darf ich annehmen" sagte die Person , Elvira reichte ihm die Hand doch er reagierte nicht drauf . " Professor Snape darf ich an nehmen" sagte sie kühl , doch bei dem Anblick dieses Mannes wurde ihr warm ums Herz , seit langer Zeit . Diese schwarzen Augen , diese Haut die so weiß ist wie Alabaster und diese sinnlichen Augen , das war das wovon sie immer träumte . " Gewiss Miss Finsternis , der bin ich in Person" sagte er in ebenfalls kaltem Ton "Sie sind also meine neue Schülerin ?" er sah sie an , Elvira konnte nicht erkennen ob es abschätzend oder einfaches begaffen war , das sie jeden Tag erlebte von ihrer Umwelt . Sie dachte vielleicht liegt das an ihrem Erscheinungsbild was sehr ungewöhnlich auf die Menschen wirkte . Sie hatte Nachtschwarze Haare die ihr bis zu den Knien reichte; ihre Haut war nicht dunkler als der Neuschnee im Winter , ihre Augen waren so grün wie saftiger Rasen im Frühling ; ihre Lippen waren so rot wie Blut und sie war schlank wie eine Gazelle . Sie trug grundsätzlich lange enge schwarze Kleider , die weit ausgeschnitten und hoch geschlitzt waren .  
  
" Sehen wir uns mal ihre Zeugnisse an" sprach der Professor weiter und sah sich die Zeugnisse ihrer alten Schule an . Sie hatte keine Angst was er zu ihren Noten sagte, sondern was er zu dem Vorfall ihrer Kräuterkundelehrerin sagte . Sie war immer schon die beste Schülerin an ihrer Schule gewesen .  
  
Der Professor sah von den Zeugnissen auf Elvira und wieder war dieser Schauer da, der ihr den Rücken runter lief ." Sie sind eine gute Schülerin wie ich sehe. Doch ich muss sie testen ob sie in meinen Fortgeschrittenen Kurs kommen , also machen sie mir mal den Unsichtbarkeitstrank" er zeigte auf die Zutaten und den Kessel in der Ecke des Raumes . Elvira ging drauf zu und schaute sich erst mal alles an , so hatte sie es von Zuhause gelernt . Sie half ihren Eltern beim Heiltränke brauen schon als sie klein war , aber das fand sie immer okay, da ihre Eltern kaum Zeit für sie hatten . Sie waren Medimagier und sehr engagiert dazu. Elvira liebte es Zaubertränke zumachen, so konnte sie sich entspannen und gleichzeitig was nützliches tun . Sie suchte alle Zutaten raus und bereitete sie zu bevor sie anfing, der Professor beobachtete jede Bewegung von ihr, ihr machte es nichts aus den im Brauen von Tränken war sie sich immer sehr sicher . Als sie alles klein gehackt und geschnitten hatte machte sie ihren Platz sauber und fing an alles nach Vorgabe in den Kessel zu schmeißen und als fast alle Zutaten bis auf Eine drin waren setzt sie sich auf einen Stuhl und starrte auf den Kessel . "Noch 10 Minuten dann kann ich die letzte Zutat rein tun und dann noch mal 20 Minuten warten , dann ist der Trank fertig" sagte sie und schaute immer noch gebannt auf das brodeln des Trankes . " Warum kommt den die letzte Zutat erst später rein Miss Finsternis ?" hackte ihr neuer Hauslehrer nach "Weil wenn ich die Yehzui-Wurzel jetzt schon reinmischen würde sie ihre Wirkung verlieren und der Trank wäre unbrauchbar" " Richtig Miss Finsternis, machen sie weiter" Nach 10 Minuten fügte sie die Wurzel hinzu . Sie redete kein Wort und schaute nur auf das Gebräu . 20 Minuten später nahm sie den Kessel vom Feuer und reichte ihn dem Professor . "Sie haben bestanden Miss Finsternis" sagte Snape nach einer langen Pause " Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun Professor Snape ?" entgegnete ihm Elvira , sie sah das der Professor nachdachte "Ja in der Tat ich suche noch eine Assistentin die mir Longbottom und Potter vom Hals hält . Die beiden sind Nichtsnutze und machen nur Ärger" " Okay, ich stelle mich dazu zur Verfügung" antwortete Elvira prompt " Sie können gehen Miss Finsternis" Elvira nickte und ging Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum .  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin dachte sie nach über ihr neues Leben an dieser Schule , natürlich auch an Professor Snape der ihr besonders gefiel . Endlich an der Geheimtür zum Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen sagte sie das Passwort (Reinblütig) und ging hinein . Sie setzte sich auf eine Couch und sah sich um es war hier richtig gemütlich , dachte sie sich so als ein weisblonder Mitschüler sich neben sie setzte und ihr die Hand reichte " Mein Name ist Malfoy . Draco Malfoy . Ich bin Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin und wer bist Du ?" Elvira sah ihn an und dachte sich so das er bestimmt von Beruf Sohn ist und sagte ihn ihrer typisch kühlen art " Ich bin Elvira Finsternis , die neue Schülerin an dieser Schule" Draco lächelte sie an " Elvira Finsternis ist ein außergewöhnlicher Name aber er passt zu Dir" ´was für ein Spinner´ dachte sie sich und entgegnete Draco " Nun ja Draco Malfoy ist auch außergewöhnlich . Besonders wenn man bedeckt das Draco von Dracula und von Dracul abgeleitet worden ist . Dracul bedeutet soviel wie Pfähler , im 13 Jahrhundert gab es einen König namens Dracul der Straftaten mit Pfählerei bestrafte . Er setzte sie gefesselt auf angespitzte Pfosten und sie Pfählten sich selber durch ihr Gewicht . Es war ein langsamer und schmerzvoller Tod für die Opfer. Aber Du bist ja nicht Dracul oder doch ?" lächelte sie.  
  
"Nein der bin ich in der Tat nicht . Woher weißt Du das alles ?" Grinsend sagte sie darauf "Nun ja so was ist doch Allgemeinbildung , oder nicht ?? Also ich komme eigentlich gar nicht aus England sondern aus Deutschland und da gehört es dazu" Malfoy guckte sie irritiert an " In welche Klasse bist Du ? Also hier gehört es nicht zur Algemeinbildung , aber ist sehr interessant mal darüber was zu erfahren" Elvira fand Draco , als aufgeblasenen Schnösel aber es war toll einen Gesprächspartner zu haben und das schon am ersten Abend, also antwortete sie ihm " Ich bin in der Siebten Klasse und hoffe den UTZ zubekommen . Nun ja eigentlich ist die transelvanische Geschichte nicht so mein Fachgebiet , sondern Zaubertränke und Verteidigung . Aber ein wenig kenne ich mich aus " lachte sie und dann bemerkte sie das Draco hinter ihr guckte , sie wand ihren Blick nach hinten und sah den schwarzhaarigen Hauslehrer :  
  
"Ach werde ich auch mal bemerkt" sagte der Professor und sah sie funkelt an . Sie dachte was dem den über die Leber gelaufen ist "Guten Tag Professor Snape " sagte sie " Ach haben sie so schnell Anschluss gefunden , Miss Finsternis ?? Es ist wirklich kaum zu übersehn das sie ein Männermordender Vamp sind" grinst er kühl . Elvira stand auf und ging wütend auf den Professor zu "Wagen sie es nicht mich zu beleidigen Professor!" entgegnete sie ihm spitz und bedrohlich "Ach und was tat ich gerade . Anscheint haben sie ja schon ihre Angel ausgefahren Miss Finsternis" entgegnete er ihr kühl und blickte zu Draco " Ach meinen Sie , ich stehe auf Kleinkinder? " Sagte sie ihm "Auf was den , Miss Finsternis? " meinte der Professor und ein Lächeln malte sich um seine Lippen " Auf Männer die mindestens 10 Jahre älter sind als ich , Professor Snape " antwortete sie ihm und malte Kreise mit ihrem Finger auf seinen Bauch. Er erschrak vor sich selbst , aber machte weiter um keine Schwäche zu zeigen ,"Bestimmt hat Professor Dumbeldore Interesse" Grinsend meinte Elvira " Tut mir leid Greise mag ich auch nicht" Der weißhäutige Hauslehrer grinst " Dann bin ich wohl zu alt" Elvira wollte gerade was sagen als der Professor sie unter brach " Kommen sie mit , Miss Finsternis"  
  
Elvira nickte nur und ging ihm nach ´Wie soll ich das nur erklären was ich gerade tat ? Ach soll er denken von mir was er will ........nein soll er nicht" an einer Tür angekommen öffnete der Professor die Tür und lies sie als erstes rein und kam nach und schloss die Tür . "Sie sollten wissen das ich Gedanken lesen kann , Miss Finsternis" meinte der Professor "Ach ja und was dachte ich dann , Professor ?" sagte sie frech und dachte ´wenn er es wirklich kann dann denke ich in seiner Anwesenheit nur noch an Tränke ´ "Wie soll ich das nur erklären was ich gerade tat ? Ach soll er denken von mir was er will ........nein soll er nicht" äffte er die neue Schülerin nach. "Lassen sie das Professor" gab sie ihm zu verstehen , doch er zog sie schnell an sich "Lassen sie mich" sagte sie und versuchte sich zu befreien ob wohl es ihr gefiel . Doch er zog sie noch näher an sich . "Lassen sie mich" sagte sie wieder etwas bedrohlicher als zuvor . Er ließ sie los und fiel fast zu Boden . "Sie können gehn Miss Finsternis"  
  
Elvira ist nun mal schon immer stur gewesen und wenn sie jemand rauswerfen wollte blieb sie erst recht . " Nö ich bleibe" sagte sie und setzte sich auf den Tisch und sah zum Professor , der sich in einen Sessel setzte und ein Glas Rotwein trank während er ein Brief zur Hand nahm und den selbigen las . Elvira zauberte sich ein Glas Openheimerkrötenbrunnen (Weiswein) und stand auf und auch hier waren die Kreaturen in Gläser , sie grinste wieder und sah sie sich genauer an "Sind das Untaten der Schüler oder schlechte Gewissen der Schüler ?" Sie sah den Professor an "Ähm" sie zuckte mit den Schultern und guckt sich die Gläser weiter an . "Miss ich erwarte Besuch würden sie gehen" Elvira grinste "Nö eigentlich nicht . Ich schau mich weiter um", sie ging zu dem nächstem Glas "Wollen sie etwa zu sehn wie ich mit einer anderen schlafe , Miss Finsternis ?" so das, war eine Gelegenheit wo sie ihn schocken kann " Klar warum nicht" da zeigte der Lehrer doch tatsächlich auf einen Stuhl "Von da aus können sie genug sehen" Sie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf "Nein wenn dann gehe ich her rum dann kann man mehr lernen." Snape sah sie grinsend an "wie sie meinen" Elvira wandte sich wieder den Kreaturen zu " Warum lernen Miss Finsternis ?" fragte er sie nach einer Weile sie wurde ein wenig rot sie dankte allen Gottheiten dafür, dass sie so blass ist und man die röte nicht so sieht " Nun ich bin noch jungfräulich Professor" Sie schaute immer noch nach den Gläsern als der Alabastermann sie ansprach " Kommen sie zu mir" sie wandte sich zum Professor und konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen . Der Professor stand in Unterhose vor einem Bett "Ich kann Miss Patil auch absagen, wenn sie zu mir kommen." Elvira schüttelte sich , was dachte dieser Mann bloß "Nee danke mir ist schon schlecht", sie ging zur Tür als der Professor zu ihr sprach" Ach Miss Finsternis" Sie drehte sich um und sah das der Professor wieder angezogen war "Die Tür schließt man von Außen" er kam auf sie zu und hielt ihr die Tür auf als diese Miss Patil schon rein kam und der Professor sie kitzelte und ihr was ins Ohr flüsterte "Sehen sie Professor Snape da haben sie schon die nächste Untat für ihre Sammlung" sagte sie und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum .  
  
So ob sie euch gefallen hat oder nicht sagt es bitte in einer Review *lieb guckt*  
  
Eure Elvira 


End file.
